Grav
by Atalaya86
Summary: As a slave Shuichi is sold to Yuki, what will he do?.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, neither Ata (thank god)_

_Ata: what?!  
Ki: nothing! …just doing the disclaimer thing.  
Ata: mmm... okay… carry on then_

_Ki: damn... well, enjoy the fanfic, a favorite from Ata to you…_

Grav

In this big metropolis there are many kinds of entertainment, some legal and public others illegal and in hiding. In the high circles of society the illegal ways predominated and Yuki Eiri, a new member of this circle was no exception. Being drag by his friend Touma he is about to see the delicacies of this rotten world.

Watching the buildings pass by, counting streets and lights Yuki sighed for the Nth time, this had being a very long day and for who knows what reason Touma had have the brilliant idea of showing him something _"__Good_", "a writer lives a lonely life with no entertainment, you should seek for adventure" he had said while shoving him inside his car, now they had being on the road for more than 1 hour, moving farther away from the city lights.

"_Why had he accepted Touma's invitation?"_ wondered Yuki licking his lips "he only wanted to sit on his couch and smoke for a while; assuming that it was something really interesting he was still irritated at the fact that Touma explained nothing keeping a vial of mystery on it, he hated surprises.

Yet he had being feeling bored, down; being the most famous writer, having all the woman at his feet he felt like something inside him was breaking, like there was a deep, dark whole sucking him from inside out. So going to a restaurant and then to this unknown place even though he kinda hated it, he was also curious and just a little bit excited about it.

"Finally! Here we are" announced Touma parking and getting out of the car, Yuki followed him staring doubtfully at the old creepy manor in front of him. The roof looked run down almost falling, the paint was already gone from the walls and it had being darkened by the fungus and humidity.

"Touma what is this place?" asked Yuki pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I present you the Infamous Great Whore House of the city" exclaimed Touma opening his arms gesturing towards the house, still walking in to entrance hall, Yuki stopped walking and stared at his friend dumbfounded, Touma noticing this returned over his tracks and pulled his friend inside the building

"Come on Yuki! Because of your job you haven't had calm and pleasurable nights so I think you need some company and as your friend I would like to give you some help on that" cheered his friend with an evil glint "This unlike regular whore houses is properly an slave market of high quality, which is used from the president to any good member of society, you can just choose, buy or only rent whatever you desire" explained Touma presenting a card to a tall bodyguard in the front door.

He pushed a button and the doors were opened revealing a set of rooms, the entrance in white marble and gold tapestry was as rich and glamorous as any luxury hotel, in contrast with the ruin down front the long dark wood furniture with red cushions, famous paintings, the grand piano and carving forks with every expensive liquor their guest would desire made this place a high class hall; butlers and maids attended every guest efficiently to every wish and need.

Yuki could not believe it, and then he saw by the corner of his eyes Touma pointing at his card and signaling numbers with his fingers, a young butler moved ahead of them and opened a door for them to enter, Yuki continued being pulled deeper in to a different kind of place. The room was wider and higher than the hall but was colder, darker and filled up with cells and cages in which every master kept their "products" on display; boys, girls, kids, all in chains ready to be bought.

Letting go of Yuki's arm Touma approached a salesman and whispered something at his ear, he smiled and took a set of keys out of his pants. Toma turned to him "I'll be checking for some goods around here, you go look around and CHOOSE ONE" he said stressing the last words "If it doesn't work out I'll repay it to you" finished saying Touma waved goodbye to his friend and followed a greasy man who was already looking for an specific key.

Yuki took a few seconds to comprehend what his friend meant, then he turned around and started walking looking at the lined cages and cells, he didn't like the smell, salty and bittersweet filled his nostrils making him cringe his nose, the sad stares irritated him, he looked around one more time and was about to leave when something caught his attention. A young boy with short pink hair, big violet eyes, full lips (shamelessly chapped), long legs, delicate features; he was short and skinny, he's skin looked pale yet smooth, the clothes on him could barely protect him from the cold, in the corner he waited for his master to sell him, the man in front of him made business excited.

"It's an excellent type" promoted the master "young, virgin and extremely cute, knows how to write, read, sing, cook and clean, beside it's a good toy if you're looking for a young and docile pet to train" continued on the master to the man in-front of him knowing what he was looking for. Aizawa Taki looked at the slave and smiled evilly.

"Ah! Stop!" cried the boy when Aizawa stroke roughly his cock through his pants.

"Amazing... his already hard!" laughed Aizawa "You're such a whore" joked cruelly while stroking harder

"Please stop!" cried louder the boy trying to move away from him but his master restrained him pulling from his chains.

"The drogue we used on him is special, he can get hard at anytime and almost all the time you want, it lasts like 2 days fading away slowly depending on his hydration"

"Impressive" responded Aizawa smiling again "do you sell the drug as well?"

Yuki didn't understand why his heart jumped at the sound of the kid's cry or why he walked towards him and his master but he wasn't going to let that boy suffer any longer.

"How much does he cost?" asked Yuki pushing Aizawa away from the boy, Aizawa glared back at him angrily

"30, 000" said the man turning to see the other possible client

"I want him, I'll take him right away" said Aizawa taking out the money, Shuichi flinched looking at Yuki with pleading eyes, Yuki pushed him again taking his card out "I'll give you 45,000" he said looking straight to the salesmen, his heart had never beat so hard, nor he had being more afraid

"Have a better offer?" asked the salesmen to Aizawa, and Yuki's breath stopped for the second it took him to deny with his head biting his lips in anger. Yuki felt himself sighing in relief.

"It's all yours then, would you like the complete package?" was starting to ask the salesman while passing Yuki's card when Yuki looked at him menacingly, "nothing else" Yuki said looking coldly at the man in-front of him and left with his new purchase.

-0-

Yuki drove all the way to his apartment in silence; the young boy beside him was curled in the passenger seat looking at the buildings and streets lights, tears falling. Yuki turned to see him, his coat was over him to protect him from the cold almost hiding all of the kid's body but still he saw the tears.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt you, if I bought you it was to take you out of there" said Yuki trying to sound friendly "you can count on me, what's your name?" said and asked Yuki softly.

"Shuichi" mumbled the kid drying the tears with the tip of his fingers and lifting his head to see his savior over the coat.

"Well, Shuichi tell me, where did you use to live?" asked Yuki smiling but at hearing this Shuichi's brows furrowed in pain and large tears fall from his eyes again "I... I don't have a home, they sold me to Him because they needed the money..." cried Shuichi trembling.

"No no no, don't cry, it's okay... I'll… I'll show you your new home then" responded Yuki without thinking just wanting the kid to feel better, Shuichi stopped and looked back at him with hopeful eyes "a home? For real?" asked Shuichi hiccuping while trying to dry the tears away.

"Yes, it's not so great of a home but I guess it's better than those other places" responded Yuki smiling and Shuichi smiled back "Okay" hiccuped Shuichi.

From the moment they arrived Shuichi was impressed with Yuki's apartment building and later on with the apartment itself, Yuki chuckling showed him the rooms. The kitchen even thought Yuki mentioned not using it was filled with many type of pots and pans, plates, mugs, glasses, all kept incredibly clean. The living room had barely enough furniture, only what needed, a big television, 1 large coach, a small coach and a small table.

"You can cook whenever and whatever you want... I don't usually cook so don't worry about me, I'm always here but in my office working" explained Yuki pointing at his office door "I'm a novelist so you'll basically have the house for yourself" Shuichi looked at the room, filled with books, the desk dirty, the waste basket filled with trash and cigarettes', a laptop on sight in the table.

"Your room would be this one" called Yuki opening a door, "it's not very well aired because I don't have many people coming here but it should be okay, tomorrow I'll call someone to clean it up" continue on Yuki apologetically, turning to enter his own bedroom, and moving towards his closet he took some pants and a shirt "you can use these clothes until I buy you some new" said Yuki and Shuichi who was lost in amazement looking all over and around, founding particularly good the fact that it had no locks or scary dark places, turned startled at Yuki's laughing voice "did you hear me?" asked Yuki and Shuichi blushed ashamed.

"_Oh, no, not even a day here and I'm already being scolded by my new master"_ thought Shuichi closing his eyes for a second, his new master was indeed very handsome, so tall and good-looking, his voice tender yet strong, he had promise to help him and not to hurt him. "Yes, I'm listening"

"Okay then, go to your room and change in to this, you can take a shower if you want as well" he said and pointed at another door "you'll find enough towels, shampoo and soap"

"Bath?" asked Shuichi blushing terribly, and turned to stare at the floor "Can bath wait?"

"Mmm… it could wait but I have to tell you, you stink" he said chuckling, Shuichi blushed and pouted "That's cruel" he said and stomped in to the bathroom, Yuki chuckled and smiled again.

Shuichi took off his clothes one by one folding them in the floor, he chose the most worn-out towel and sat down, but turning to see the soap and water he doubted, remembering the teaching he had received trembled and called his master as loudly as he could without sounding demanding or desperate "Master?" at not hearing an answer he called again a little bit louder "Master?" and then there was a knock at the door and after that the door was open to reveal a worried Yuki.

"Shuichi it's anything wronnng… God" he asked and then gasped staring down in to the floor trying to avoid looking at the naked kid

"I can't bath Master" responded Shuichi feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment

"What?" asked Yuki confused, looking at Shuichi as he had spoken in a foreign language, Shuichi did not looked back, his ears turning red "They did not teach me how to take a bath alone" mumbled Shuichi and Yuki sighed in defeat, this had not being expected at all. "Fine I'll help you out" growled Yuki and went back to his room to change clothes.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Shuichi feeling depressed when Yuki returned and sat behind him to start working with the soap. Looking at the poor kid Yuki sighed, the moving of his soaped hand stopping, "It's okay, I don't really mind" he said and smiled moving his hand over the petite figure again, and Shuichi relaxed. Yuki's hand tender yet strong massaged and scrubbed from neck down to shoulders and down towards his hips, pressing on the muscles for them to tense and relax forgetting the place he had come from. Yuki tried hard to clean him completely without lingering too long in a specific part of Shuichi's body knowing very well the training that he had to suffer for so long, evident scars marked his back and arms, Yuki felt his lips tighten in anger, but continue on lathering with soap the fragile frame, moving his arms to soap them and move on to soaping the thorax.

But then Shuichi felt something inside, like electricity over his body, master was rubbing his nipples when soaping his chest, the contact so subtle yet so erotic for his trained body, he inhaled sharp and short trying to control the desire, filling his mind with horrorful thoughts but sensing his masters hands on his hips did not help, "_he's not going to do anything_?" he clenched his fist and curled his toes trying to breath but the burning sensation did nothing but built up in the pit of his stomach, starting from his lower part and growing rapidly till drying his mouth, making him feel thirsty; the type of thirst he had learn to attend to with his Master. "Mmm…" mumbled Shuichi giving up, trying to move away from his masters touch but Yuki hold him still grabbing his arm "Stay put so I can finish soaping you" he said and Shuichi trembled at the order, he had to obey but it was getting harder to ignore the growing need, he moved his legs trying to relieve the pressure but it only made it harder.

"Mmmmm... Master?" called Shuichi his voice quivering making Yuki stop soaping, noticing finally the trembling in Shuichi's body. "What's wrong?" asked Yuki but the kid remained silent, he was about to ask again when Shuichi took his hand and guided it to his front slowly caressing in his way down his tender skin making Shuichi close his eyes and moan softly. "I can't… can't alone Master" stuttered Shuichi gasping between words moving Yuki's hand even lower to his manhood touching it lightly. Yuki felt a lump in his throat; he felt Shuichi's body trembling against his chest, his smooth skin looking tempting to bite, giving off a smell sweeter than honey, stronger than any liquor he had ever tasted, filling up his longs, numbing his mind. "Please Master" pleaded Shuichi thrusting his hips against the hand to gain more contact, at this Yuki closed his eyes and embraced him tight against him grabbing with one hand Shuichi's shaft while his other roamed all over Shuichi's body pinching, massaging, caressing every centimeter he could get enjoying the high pitched moans that escaped from Shuichi's mouth.

"Master..." cried Shuichi not able to control his body, Yuki felt the desire but the fear as well, holding tenderly he kissed his cheeks "It's okay, let go, I wont do anything you don't want me to"

"Master... Ah!... I... I can't… anymore, stop… I" tried to say Shuichi squirming, his toes curling when his body tensed and he moaned in to his orgasm. The sensations dying out Yuki felt Shuichi's body slump, supporting his weight against Yuki unintentionally, he kissed his cheek again and whispered in to his ear reassuringly "its okay, you can relax" With care Yuki cradled Shuichi in his arms and finished up soaping and washed up the soap from his body placing him after that in to the bathtub. Feeling the hot water against his skin Shuichi moaned softly making Yuki smile. "soak for a few minutes but don't fall asleep okay?" he said placing a towel in his head to support Shuichi's head while he went for more towels, the ones Shuichi had picked up were too worn out.

When Shuichi woke up he was resting wrapped in comforters in his bed already bathed and in his pajamas, confused tried to understand what had happened, but remembering the scenes before made no sense to him, he could not understand. _"Why didn't he use me? Am I no good? Is it because I'm a boy? Or because he promised not to hurt me?"_ confused Shuichi cuddled hiding his nose in the bathrobe to smells his master's essence and fell asleep.

Author's note: And so I changed it again, re-reading it made me change many things, I hope this version is better than the one before and that you get to like it as much as I do. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Shuichi woke up again he found himself in a dark room, at first he gasped and retreated as fast as he could until his back felt the hard wood headboard, stressed he tried inhaling slow, the room smelled funny, like domed but looking at the bathrobe caressing his skin he smelled cologne and cigarettes, hiding his nose under the bathrobe's neck he inhaled deep and long smiling "Master…" he mumbled remembering he was no longer trapped, the bed was so soft, and he was not chained to the wall, or to the bed posts, he was falling asleep again when whispers and noise woke him up again. Curious he walked towards the window and saw the night sky. "_I have windows and can see the sky!_" he thought excitedly, walking towards the door he doubted feeling anxious, holding his breath he grabbed the door knob and turned it to the right opening it in one go.

"_It's not locked..._" he thought smiling in disbelief, hearing the noises he followed them in to the living room, Yuki sitting on the sofa was watching television while smoking, Shuichi looked apprehensively to the cancer stick on his masters hand.

At feeling the kid's presence Yuki smiled calling "You can sat down if you want"

Being called Shuichi jumped and blushed, after nodding with his head he moved to sit by his master side on the floor resting his head on his knee. Yuki felt his cheeks warming up, a hollow yet burning sensation in his chest, looking down at the cute boy he noticed the bathrobe was open slightly making a V shape, this letting him see the soft creamy skin of his chest, the delicious neck and the hint of his rosy nipples. "God, why didn't you change clothes?" asked Yuki closing his eyes

"Clothes?" repeated Shuichi looking at the bathrobe, "I like this one" he said, his innocent eyes sparkling, he loved his master's smell on the bathrobe, the soft cotton like clothes caressed his skin and it was so warm inside too.

"That is not a cloth" Yuki said pinching his nose in irritation

"No?" asked Shuichi looking deflated, Yuki at seeing this sighted and smiled back "You can use it to sleep and after a bath, but on normal days I want you to use normal clothes okay?"

"Yes!" responded Shuichi cheerily smiling brightly

"Okay now, the food will arrive soon so change your clothes and come back"

"Yes Master" he said and returned to his bedroom to start changing, the clothes were his Master's so they were bigger, falling 'till his knees, he could not see his hand unless he pulled the sleeves rolling them up, but they were really comfortable and they smelled like his new master as well so he liked them.

When everything was in their place he left the room. But returning to the living room Shuichi looked at Yuki not knowing what to do, now seeing him again with the lights dim, his eyes closed, Shuichi felt the air become hotter remembering the feeling of his master's hand, far gentler than any of his ex-masters or trainers. "_I know what that man told me to do when being with a master... but his different from them..._" though Shuichi.

Yuki didn't hear Shuichi or see him until he knelt in front of him again and placed his head in his lap.

"Thanks for the clothes..." said Shuichi blushing feeling butterflies in his tummy, a warmth spreading from his neck to his lower parts.

"Sure..." responded Yuki blushing too and trying not to look at him, the change of clothes had done nothing to mitigate the desire growing inside of him, the kid looked so damn cute with his way too large shirt and pants.

"You can sit on the couch if you want..." he said and looked at the TV screen again not really noticing the program anymore.

"Thanks..." said Shuichi and sat down on the couch staring at him the program on the television failing to interest him, for long minutes he admired his master physiognomy, he was so beautiful, with short blond hair, fair skin, gold gray eyes, his hands big and tender, with long fingers, he was so incredibly sexy and yet... and yet he "_Is he really not going to do something_?" worried Shuichi feeling a knot in his throat the burning feeling never leaving his body. Trying to ignore the sensation crawling inside of him he turned to see the TV.

- 0 -

Yuki tensed feeling Shuichi's intense glare on him, _is he worried I'm going to do anything? Did I scare him? Of course I scared him... probably, he doesn't look exactly scared" _worried endlessly Yuki. The awkward silence growing between them until it was broke by the food delivery guy, then they sat on the table, at first Yuki just sat down but noticing that Shuichi was not following he pointed to the table and his chair, "You can sit with me if you like," Shuichi was not used to eat beside his master, it was common rule that property ate in the kitchen or in a corner on the floor, so feeling super happy he beamed and sat down "Thank you Master!"

After that Yuki washed the dishes while thanks to a very startling worried cry Shuichi got to clean the dining room table, he didn't want to be a leech; he wanted to be a very good slave for his master, even if he did not use him for "_that_".

"I'll be doing some work now, if you want you can watch TV some more but it would be better if you rest" said Yuki moving to his study and closing the door. Shuichi followed him until he heard the door locking from the inside, he lingered in front of the door for a few minutes hearing the soft typing and then he moved in to his bedroom to change his clothes to the bathrobe again and crawled under the bed-covers. Thinking about his master's gentle voice he focused on the burning sensation lingering in his body, remembering his training he tried to imaging it was Yuki instead of his ex-master, caressing him, pressing against him with his cold yet tender touch, his deep voice calling his name, his eyes only looking at him. "Yuki" he called and the feeling grew like an implosion, moving his hands down he could not help touching himself mimicking what his master had done in the bathroom dreaming it was his master's hand and not his, moaning his name when cumming. "Yuki... Yuki..." he called and feeling drowsy he snuggled against the pillows and fall asleep.

- 0 -

Next morning Yuki awoke with the tastier smell he had ever felt in many months, walking out of his bedroom he found Shuichi moving between the kitchen table and the stove, cooking their breakfast. When Shuichi saw him a wide grin formed in his face

"Morning Master" he called placing the plates on the table

"Didn't know I had that in the fridge" joked Yuki sitting down

"Yeah, I'm sorry I made so much but many of the ingredients were about to become spoiled so I had to use them" said Shuichi blushing; in the table were such a variety of plates that it looked more like a banquet table than a breakfast.

"Nah, it's okay, you need to eat a lot so you'll finish everything I don't eat" Yuki said smirking and Shuichi blushed hard sitting down. They ate slowly enjoying the calm feeling around them, the blessing of good company and a very good meal.

"Master..?" called Shuichi, staring at his plate, he had being thinking about it while cutting vegetables for his master's breakfast, "I want to know… because you did say that someone came to clean and do laundry and stuff…. What is it that I can do?" he asked as calm as he could to not upset his wonderful master

"Do?" Yuki repeated trying to think what the kid was asking about. I mean, yes he had bought the kid but he had never thought about using him as a servant or slave or anything, if he thought about it he didn't really know what to do with him "you can do whatever you want" he said trying not to reveal his stressed mind

"But I can't really think what I can do for you Master, I'm never going to be useful to you that way" cried Shuichi his brows furrowed in stress

"You don't have to be useful to me you just have to be yourself" he said but this only made Shuichi more confused, _what was he? How could he be himself? He was a sex slave so Yuki meant that he should act like one? How?_, noticing the confusion Yuki sighted, putting the coffee mug on the table he thought long and hard "your owner, that man, said that you're good at composing right?" he asked smiling and Shuichi smiled back

"Yes! Master" he cheered remembering one of the things he loved the most "I love music very much"

"And do you also know how to play instruments?"

"Yes and I know how to sing too" he said excitedly but then noticing his eagerness he blushed tomato red and sat down still, Yuki laughed at this enjoying the kid's blushing adorable face. "Fine, if you want to do something for me, I'll call a friend of mine, he is in the music industry so he'll know how to help you on that"

"Really? Thank you Master!" cheered Shuichi jumping to hug Yuki; he was startled at first but then smiled

"But you have to promise me not to call me master ever again" continued on Yuki pinching Shuichi's nose who wriggled and pouted "Why?"

"I'm not your Master; I did tell you that right? This is your home now, you're no longer a slave, so you can call me by my name"

"Your name?" Shuichi repeated blushing redder

"Yes, if you do that it'll make me the most happiest" he said and Shuichi felt his legs trembling melting at the piercing eyes of his master, no... Not master… but Yuki,

"Yes, Yuki…" he mumbled hearing his voice trembling, "_Oh my God this is so weird_" he thought blushing all the time

- 0 –

So Yuki called Touma, "I have someone I would like you to meet" he had started feeling uncomfortable with telling the whole story, "I just met him but I think he might be good" Touma on the other line smiled noticing the different tone of voice on Yuki, "Okay" he answered "send him today"

Shuichi was rather scared of facing the immensity of the city, used to small dark spaces he felt terrified by the quantity of people around him, the horrible amount of noises coming from everywhere he went. At first he refused to go out of the house but slowly he gave in pulled gently by Yuki's hand, in to his car and later on in to "N-G Records" where Touma was waiting. Yuki worried about the consequences of Touma finding out about Shuichi, so he told him not to tell anyone the truth of how they met, of course Shuichi made a solemn pinky swear of not telling anyone an repeating his master's "just met him by chance" version. Feeling relieved he gave Shuichi a cellphone "call me when you have finished to come pick you up, if anything happens just push the green button to call the first number, that's mines, okay?"

"Yes!" said Shuichi smiling, Yuki petted his head gently and went away, shamelessly he had a manuscript to turn in so he couldn't go with him.

Minute after minute Yuki stressed, worried and panicked for Shuichi's care, almost killing his editor and a bunch of people in the editing company while waiting for Shuichi's call, but when he did he tried to sound as calm as always but the quiver in his voice was obvious to everyone around him.

"I'm done Mas… Yuki!" said Shuichi, his voice faulting when he stumbled upon Yuki's name, making him chuckled at the kid's behavior, "I'll be right there, wait for me inside the lobby"

"Yes!" beamed Shuichi and Yuki stood up to leave, in his way he glared death daggers to anyone who tried to stop him and drove as fast as he could. When he arrived Shuichi was waiting for him like he told him, at the sight of the car he beamed and run to meet him entering immediately in to the car.

"So had did it go?" asked Yuki starting the engine and driving home

"Super!" Shuichi cheered lowering his voice immediately at noticing he was more like shouting "he said I have great abilities, I'll be producing music for big bands! And there is a chance that I'll have a band!... but I don't like going out alone, and the idea of tours scare me but maybe later on!…" explained, screamed and said Shuichi moving from happy to chirping to worried and doubting to hopeful.

"So you are good at music?" said Yuki smirking, the usual cute response in Shuichi cheering him up

"That's what HE said" stated Shuichi smiling proudly of himself making Yuki smirk evilly

"So good" he said and laughed "it's good no one knows how to difference a cat mewls from you singing…."

"What?!" pouted Shuichi cutely, making Yuki laugh, little by little he found it was terribly amazing to annoy the kid with things, making him whine and pout, so cute."Brat" he called and Shuichi's tongue poked out.

"Be careful with that someone might bite it while is out" he mused while going back to look at the road failing noticing Shuichi's deep blush and lust in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After finding a job for Shuichi, Yuki organized his schedule around the cute pink haired boy. Worried over him Yuki picked him up everyday from work and kept him close to him on their home. Shuichi cooked and cleaned normally keeping a healthy mess on his room which he used as his office to write down lyrics, he also did some training on going outside, little by little moving farther from the apartment and Yuki. This was not particularly fun for Shuichi but knowing it was good for him he pouted and tried his best.

Now, what Shuichi really loved was spending time watching his beloved Yuki, watching tv, working in a novel, eating, reading, etc. He didn't ask many question understanding quickly the guarded nature of him. Something dark always prowled around him, like a deathly aura, but there was a time and ways to lure him out and open to the young boy, he himself took his own pace to open and trust the people around him, trying to fight his fears. True, he still jumped at loud sounds and lights, he felt anxious when left alone in the apartment for too long and some nights proved long and hard when nightmares festered his dreams, but every time Yuki appeared and cuddled him close to his heart, soothing the wounds close, with caring and gentle hands, his words filled with love and tenderness. Shuichi loved Yuki with all his heart, for all he had done and continued on doing for him, and he loved him for who he was with his moody temper and his too honest words, his sadist whims he all tried to hide with no success.

"_But does he loves me?"_ wondered Shuichi resting his back against a maroon bean bag, biting the edge of his pencil Shuichi looked high at Yuki's back, the tapping sound never stopping. "_Can I make him love me?"_ Scared and embarrassed he remembered last night events, which were basically a repetition of almost every night since his first night in Yuki's apartment. Using Yuki's shirt, bundled in bedspreads and covered with sweat, Shuichi called Yuki's name in muffled gasp while his hand moved over his dripping manhood. The shameful act remained in his memory turning his cheeks a deep red color.

At first it had being a burning need fired by lust, attraction and a good amount of drugs in his system, a force so strong he couldn't fight down. Now, the effects on the drugs disappearing, the sensation left was purely of love and desire, a rooted explosions of emotions that were harder to break than any illusion the drugs created.

"Mmm..." groaned Yuki stretching in his chair stopping Shuichi from his thoughts, looking back and up he narrowed his eyes when another groan left Yuki's lips. Smiling he pushed his notebook aside and stood up walking towards him.

"Eh? What?" asked Yuki tensing at the feeling of soft pressure in his shoulders

"Ah... Yuki you're hurting your back always sitting down slouched like that" Shuichi scolded him, his hands moving over Yuki's shoulders from the edge to center of his shoulder blades, giving a massage of soft and hard pressure. When Yuki relaxed Shuichi breathed deep and long trying to absorbed the tension of his beloveds body. Moving his hands over the neck, he pressed and moved his thumbs in small circles at the base of the neck to amend the sore muscles. When this proved working he moved his hands again under the shirt to press his hot palms over his back, his thumbs again moving in small circles this time on the center of his back on the line of his spine. Yuki sighed and moaned in relaxing pleasure.

Enjoying every tender care of Shuichi's hands Yuki closed his eyes, but too quickly he started sensing a deeper meaning on Shuichi's warmth, not only on his hands but on the chest where Yuki's head was resting, and the soft deep breathing Shuichi was making. Thoughts of the naked young boy bloomed in his mind, every little detail of what he wanted to do to the innocent youngster.

Stressing out again over his lustful, more literally perverted thoughts Yuki separated himself from Shuichi's hands and standing up turned to see him. Shuichi was startled by Yuki's reaction and looked up in confusion. "Thank you, it's okay now you can go to sleep" he said trying to smooth his voice but it sounded forced and harsh.

"why? did I do something wrong?" asked Shuichi worriedly moving closer

"No, I'm just tired and busy, just go to sleep" he said turning around and sitting down again

"but Yuki I..." tried to say Shuichi but Yuki cut him his control spilling "I said out!" he was afraid of what he'll do to the poor boy if he lingered one more second

Shuichi flinched and tensed. "yes master" he responded after a second glancing down. At hearing this Yuki felt hurt, turning he had a glimpse of the petite boy's face, tears trickling down his cheeks. He had reverted to call him master, _had he hurt him that much?_.

"_It's for his own good_" repeated on his mind Yuki watching his studio's door closing and then hearing a door close in the hallway. "Its better this way" he said bitterly but no matter how much he tried after that he was not able to concentrate on his work, hours build up quickly and he was found looking at the same phrase he had tried to continue on. Admitting he was not going to get any work done now he turned off his computer, unplugged the equipment and turned his light off. Closing the door he looked down the dark hallway and hold his breath, muffled cries coming from a point in the end, he let out his breath and even thought he thought it was no good for the kid he walked and knocked softly on Shuichi's door.

"Shuichi?" Yuki called in a whisper, at hearing no answer he bitted his lower lip "I came to say I'm sorry, I acted like an ass, it was not your fault, it was just stress, I didn't mean to..." there were still no sounds coming from the door, _was he ignoring him? Was he already asleep from all that crying? Had he run away?_, filling up his mind with a long list of depressing and nerve wracking thoughts he scowled gravely and grabbed the doorknob "I'm opening the door" he said while turning the handle giving the boy no time to answer.

But when his eyes adjusted to the dim light the window provided he noticed there was no one inside his room. He looked shocked and panicked instantly but then another muffled sound made him turn and listen.

"Ahh..." another soft gasp Yuki heard, it was coming from his room if he was correct.

What Yuki didn't know is that Shuichi feeling sad went to his room and put on Yuki's shirt to sleep on, but tonight not even his master's shirt comforted his broken heart. He felt lonely and sour, his beloveds rejection playing on his mind endlessly. "I wish I hadn't done that... master knows, he must know... I was too obvious, he must have noticed the way I looked at him, that I longed for his touch... I shouldn't have betrayed his trust" cried Shuichi hiding his face in his pillow.

But even crying did not help on sleeping so drunk on his own misery he stood up and walked out of his room and in to his master's. He still heard the tapping on his master's studio, nonrhythmic but still there, so he would probably pull another all nighter. That meant, he had his master's bed for a couple more hours, setting his alarm on his wristwatch he covered his petite body with the bedspreads and Yuki's essence. Waking up before the alarm Shuichi felt the reminiscence of the drugs cursing through his veins, boiling cold it made his heart thump hard and his body tremble. "_Why_?" thought Shuichi feeling his throat dry and when the tip of his fingers touched his neck a moan escaped his parted lips, his skin overly sensitive "_hadn't this feelings already stopped?"_ pressing his thighs together instinctively he moaned and gasped thrusting in the air. "Yuki... Yuki" he called closing his eyes and moving his hands to touch his nipples pretending it was Yuki's.

Noticing that something was off Yuki followed the voice, opening the door in silence he heard again the voice, strangled "Shuichi?" he called but silence was his only answer, a lump in his bed flinched and froze. Feeling worried and panicky he gave three long steps to his bed

"No! don't come near me!" cried Shuichi under the covers, his voice clear with desperation and another feeling Yuki recognized but couldn't name for some reason.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, remembering his behavior a few hours ago his brows furrowed "I'm sorry I said all those things, I didn't mean to hurt you okay? I'm sorry"

"No.. its not that, just please go," cried Shuichi and the lump trembled making Yuki anxious, a part of his mind told him to leave the child alone, he had hurt him, it was his right to ask him to go away, but another part of him, a larger one demanded him to act, so scowling even harder and clenching at one corner of his bed sheets he pulled the fabric up and over the pink haired boy's body, founding him half naked with an impressive hard on. "Ah..." gasped Yuki in surprise not able to process what he was watching.

"Yuki... I'm sorry" Shuichi gasped, blushing with shame, embarrassment, and sadness "I know you don't want to touch me but I want you so much... I..." he mumbled and stuttered, Yuki feeling his control slip farther away than ever took Shuichi's face on his hand and sealed the explanation on his owners lips with a deep searing kiss. The taste was as sweet and liquorish as he thought it would, it numbed his thoughts, and warmed him from inside out. Stopping the kiss he noticed Shuichi's glassy eyes, remembering the drugs a knowing flash crossed his own eyes.

"_Even now?" _wondered Yuki looking directly at the blue ocean of Shuichi's orbs. "Yuki" called Shuichi, his voice braided with lust. Knowing about the drugs did not diminish his own powerful desire, hearing the sweet voice calling to him helped his mind blow the thoughts away and return to kissing the trembling lips.

Embracing the trembling frame against his body he gave in. "Shuichi" he called, his voice hoarse against pale skin. Moving his kissing down Yuki nipped and licked Shuichi's neck and collarbone enticing short gasps, moving lower he sucked hard on Shuichi's pink nipple while a hand pressed and rubbed Shuichi's twin pink nub. Transforming Shuichi's gasps in throated moans laced after with cries and jolts of electrifying desire. Yuki pressed his hips against Shuichi's thrusting his clothed dick against Shuichi's naked one.

"Please Yuki I can't... anymore."

Smirking at the youngster's pleas he moved his hand down to his twitching entrance but not before rubbing off some cum from Shuichi's weeping manhood. "What do you want me to do?" asked Yuki with a devilish purr his finger circling the entrance slowly

"No... don't..." cried Shuichi moving his arms to cover his face. "No? You want me to stop?" Asked Yuki entering the tight ring and moving in and out, Shuichi was rendered speechless barely able to keep his breathing for a couple of minutes

"No! Please... I..." he cried again when he felt a second finger enter and circle his opening

"No? Yes? I can't understand you if you don't speak up" Yuki said rubbing more cum off from the tip to push it inside Shuichi's tight entrance, a third finger added to explore with a scissoring motion, and this earned a cry and gasp from the youngster who thrusted his hips against Yuki's fingers. When this proved to no avail Shuichi bent upwards and moving his hands to cradle Yuki's face with his palms he kissed him short and sweet a full blow of mint and spices filling Yuki's nostrils "I love you"

Unable to hold it any longer Yuki pulled his fingers out making Shuichi gasp in surprise but gave him no time to finish registering the change thrusting his length inside him with a swift motion.

"Agh..." cried Shuichi, a burning sensation and pain made him close his eyes, tears pouring. He clenched his hands tight against Yuki's back drawing blood. Yuki gritted his teeth but bear with it letting Shuichi adjust to his size. When Shuichi thrusted slowly against him he again and kissing him deep starting a long rhythm of thrusts, always waiting for Shuichi's subtle or not so subtle signs to increase the speed or the depth of his movements.

Shuichi's crying becase more enticing, high peached and lovely they lured Yuki's tender sadistic nature out, making him made Shuichi come over and over again, tasting every part of him until Shuichi could not handle it anymore lost in Yuki's embrace, repeating in soft ragged gasps his words of devotion. "I love you... I love you"

Cuddling him close Yuki felt his heart thump with content a smirk still splayed on his lips "you're so cute Shuichi, I might love you too..." he said and Shuichi cried softly against his chest


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up Yuki moved his hand instinctively in search of his pink haired boy, but when he found nothing he opened his eyes and stared into the empty bed, confused he took long to focus and remember. Then in a rush the final events of yesterday's night and early morning came to his mind in a serious of snip shoots and flashes. Sadness, anger and regret filled his heart at the side of the cold empty bed. "_When had Shuichi escape? Had he tried to leave the apartment?"_ After what he did he didn't doubt it.

Standing up he picked up his pants and shirt and put them on, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen he gasped at the sight of Shuichi in an apron, he looked cute with a bed-head and his typically sweet smile, cutting vegetables for breakfast while eggs fried in the pan. When he lifted his head he found Yuki staring at him, a soft blush covered his cheeks and his smile widened.

"Good morning Yuki"

"Morning" replied Yuki taken aback by Shuichi's smile. Standing still he took in Shuichi's whole frame noticing bluish dark circles and dots, blossoming bite marks in his skin. _How strong is he to be putting such a smile in front of the rapist who hurt him last night?_ Thought Yuki feeling anxious and depress "are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" asked Shuichi his hand stopping on top of a cucumber, but when noticing Yuki's expression his blush darkened and he lowered his sight to stare at the green vegetable in his hand "Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking"

"No, it's okay..." Yuki mumbled and sat to the table, his mind battling over the next course of action. On the other hand in peaceful bliss Shuichi faltered to notice Yuki's troubled face and focused only on serving their breakfast. But when he sat in front of the writer the next words he heard made him not only break his smile but desperately search for his masters eyes.

"I'm going to speak to Touma, so he can get you a place to stay and work on your music"

"What?! Why?!" blurted Shuichi dropping his fork over the table

"It's just that I think this is a good time for you to have your own apartment"

"But I'm good here, I don't want to leave..." Shuichi tried to control himself but hot tears clouded his vision, his heart thumped hard in his chest making it hurt.

"But I'm not" Yuki retorted keeping his stare low, if he saw Shuichi's expression he knew his resolve would falter, the kid meant so much to him, he had to fight the desire to monopolize the youngster, the moment he started on he wouldn't stop until he broke him.

"Why? Did I do something? I'll try to be better, I promise to be better just don't throw me away" pleaded Shuichi letting his tears fall, "You did nothing I'm the one who..." Yuki's voice quivered and he closed his mouth making a thin line, Shuichi confused stuttered "but... but you never... I..."

"Don't you remember what I did to you yesterday?!... over and over again I tainted everything you are!" screamed Yuki lifting his eyes to lock on Shuichi's lilac ones, feeling a lump in his throat he grimaced and lowered his stare again. "I couldn't control myself and hurt you, forgive me, but I can't no longer have you here" he said and stood up, taking his plate in one hand and pushing his chair backwards to leave when Shuichi stood up also and groped Yuki's hand "No! don't say that Yuki please!" pleaded Shuichi, when Yuki tried to break his hold he tightened it pulling his hand so Yuki would not try on moving away from the table "I don't want to separate from you, you didn't hurt me, I love you... I love you so much, I don't want to be far away from you!" Shuichi cried and Yuki was not able to stop himself from turning to see him. Shuichi's head hanged down, his whole body trembling with the force of his cries, he sniffed and cried, trying to dry his face with his free hand but the tears kept falling down. And at the sight of that Yuki felt his heart tighten, giving himself courage to find his voice he spoke "You don't love me, you're just confused because I rescue you, because I took you out from that place..."

"No I do love you!" argued Shuichi cutting Yuki's explanation "I love you with all my heart, I love every part of you and... and you" he said and lifted his head to see Yuki's eyes "and you said maybe... you said it... I heard you" Shuichi's voice trembled and his hold tightened even more, his knuckles white from the strength of stopping Yuki from moving away. "you lied?." For a moment Yuki thought of his answer, it was easy to say _yes_, Shuichi would have no other option but leaving this place, heartbroken, he would probably not be able to trust someone again for long period of time, and his precious first time would have being stolen by a despicable bastard like him, he would hate him, and if he didn't he would just forget all about him. "No, I didn't lie"

"Then let me stay with you!, you didn't hurt me so please!... just..." Shuichi exclaimed and cried letting the tears fall again between sobs. The vision as sad as it was filled Yuki with desire and love, "_my heart must be so twisted, turned on by making someone cry"_. Walking around the table Yuki never broke their hold, instead he entwined their hands and pulled him closer. "You want to live with me?" he asked and with every step and with every movement and word spoken the air and everything in him changed, it took some seconds for Shuichi to register the change, feeling confused and insecure he blushed. "Yes... I..."

"You sure?" Yuki asked again giving two short steps closer to Shuichi, the movements calculated like a predator capturing its prey, Shuichi in response gasped and moved backwards hitting his head against the wall. Yuki smiled at this and moved again inhaling deeply Shuichi's strawberry essence making it hard for him to hold himself from taking the boy then and there. Instead he smirked and waited enjoying the way Shuichi trembled and bit his full lip. "yes...?" he responded in a whisper that sounded more like a question.

"Kawaii" he mused and at this Shuichi lifted his face blushing. Taking the opportunity given Yuki bent and kissed him full on his lips pinning him against the wall with the weight of his body. Long and slow Yuki stole Shuichi's air and thoughts making him trembled this time not with sadness but passion. Moving his right leg his knee bent slightly touching the wall becoming a momentary support to Shuichi's weak body and torture at the same time, pressing against his swelling manhood.

"Ahh Yuki!" gasped Shuichi trying to straight up his body but with Yuki hovering over his lips his knees felt weak and watery letting him fall again and press himself hard against Yuki's knees. Surrounding Yuki's neck with his arms Shuichi tried to hold himself up and Yuki smiled tenderly "but I'm not what you think I am" hearing Yuki's voice Shuichi opened his eyes and stared into his dark gold irises "I'm a sadistic, egocentric bastard, you wont get words of love from me, and I might make you cry even more, do you understand?" Yuki explained and waited, he knew he had at least to try for him to understand the meaning of staying. But Shuichi again surprised him giving him a soft peck on his lips "yes, I love you and every part of you"

"Good" purred Yuki moving to hide his face between Shuichi's shoulder and neck to kiss and nip tender skin, the plate now in Shuichi's hands trembled, again Shuichi was not able to sustain his body straight. "Yuki no... the plate" chuckling Yuki enjoyed Shuichi's pleading voice "What? don't tell you're already hard with only kissing?"

"No, is the drugs..." Shuichi complained, but not even him really believed it. "You sure?" Yuki asked moving his hands down to caress Shuichi's trembling frame earning soft gasps from the singer, moving lower he groped Shuichi's back earning a high peached moan, who tensed and arched feeling a current of electricity running through his spine. "Yuki the plate... not there..."

"Don't worry i wont let it fall," purred Yuki against Shuichi's ear biting softly to earn more enticing chords of music from the singer.

"My back hurts..." moaned tiredly Shuichi moving back and forth the mop over the wooden floor of Yuki's study. _"that perverted writer couldn't hold back now even my voice sounds all raspy,"_ "how am I going to explain that to the band?" muttered Shuichi. It had being 3 weeks since he pleaded more than asked Yuki to let him stay with him, after their passionate reconfirmation of vows Yuki had reverted from his reserved self to his natural pervert and sadistic way, as he had so properly warned. He barely stopped working, he fused every time the boy took him away from his laptop and amused himself making fun of Shuichi every single day, if not about his singing or writing it was about his cooking, the shows or singers he watched on the tv or his "girly" preferences. Not all the times he appreciated the attacks but every night when Yuki went to sleep he demanded Shuichi to join him in bed, cradling him tight against him, whether they did it or not, he would always find himself sweetly pressed against Yuki's bare chest. So even when his back hurt and his throat felt dry and hoarse he would never change his new life for nothing in the world.

"_But he could have restrained himself a little bit at least"_ Shuichi thought sighing again and bending to pick up and pile of Yuki's numerous books and research material. Whenever the writer was on a new project he would cover the floor with books, magazines and manuscripts he used as reference material for said project. The problem was he never ever picked them up, leaving them in the floor for everyone to step on, something Shuichi hated. "Poor thing, let me pick you up" he said and tenderly took a maroon hard cover book, it had no title in the front and that picked Shuichi's curiosity, holding against his shoulder the mop he opened the lead and read, it was Yuki's agenda from 3 years ago, Shuichi smiled at the writers beautiful handwriting and turned the page where a set of numbers made him gasp.

"_23th of February... no that's not possible! That today!_" he gasped letting the mop fall while running to the opposite wall where a calendar hang from a nail. Searching for the current date he cursed and read again the set of numbers, it was a birth date, Yuki's birth date.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" worried Shuichi turning to pick the mop up again and finish up his cleaning, staring back at the agenda he scowled and pouted. "Okay I'll do it!" he decided and run to the kitchen to take his notepad and make a list. Going then shopping even thought he still disliked going out, he bough balloons and strings, ingredients for cake and other salty treats, he prepared most of the food and the chocolate cake, it was not so sweet so Yuki could eat a normal portion of eat but sweet enough for him to eat everything else. Then he dressed the living room putting a large poster with "Happy Birthday" written in big black letters with hearts all around it, and put on a CD set just to push "_play_" when Yuki arrived, and then he sat to think on Yuki's gift. He hadn't being able to enjoy many birthdays with his family before they sold him to his captors but still he wanted to do something special, he still had time. "Mmm..." taking out his saved money he left a note and went out again, this time taking long strolls down the street in search of a good present for his beloved, it was very late and he was about to quit when he found a small book shop, with a small leather bound volume standing proudly on the window, gasping he stopped in front and read the title 3 times to make sure it was the same volume Yuki had fumed for 5 consecutive days for not have being able to get a copy of, even trying with Touma had not worked at all.

"Sir are you looking for something special?" asked an old men opening the shop's door

"Yes! Yes!" he beamed pointing at the leather bound volume and walking towards the door "I want that one how much is it?" he asked stepping inside the store to meet the shopkeeper

"120" said the gentle shopkeeper smiling and Shuichi smiled back, taking the envelop where he kept his money he quickly took 2 notes of 100 and one of 20 to pay for the book. "can you please wrap it for a present?"

Walking down the street Shuichi hummed a happy song, the wrapped book in a bag with the shop's name on it bounced with every step he gave up the street and towards their apartment, everything was perfect and ready for Yuki's birthday and he couldn't be any happier. Lost in his dreamland he never noticed the shadow that followed him just a few steps behind, drinking on his every movement and cheerful sigh.

A turn at the corner the whole street was empty, the right moment in the right place, it was a residential area with no cameras to tape what was about to happen. Shuichi never registered the hit on his head or the cloth that was put on his mouth and nose. The stench filled his nostrils quickly and his mind numbed and blackened easily, his hand letting go of Yuki's book present letting it fall just one block away from their apartment.

On his meeting Yuki stared boringly at the 2 editors speaking excitedly about his new book signing session, _why were they so excited about it? It was obvios the book would sell that much?_" Yuki sighed for the Nth time and turned his attention to the sky pass the window, he didn't want to be there on his so called birthday, he wanted desperately to be home planting kisses on a certain pink haired boy, making moan and cry in pain and pleasure, enjoying torturing to the point he couldn't hold anymore and beg to be taken. Smiling at his pleasant fantasies he waited for the last hour of their meeting to end, then he would drive home and in to Shuichi's waiting arms. Not knowing, not thinking, not even inkling the slightest bit that his beloved singer was taken away into a polarized car and later on into a humid room in a ruined house. To be chained to the wall by a cruel man who waited patently for his delicious prey to wake up.

Author's note: And so! We have finished the 3rd chapter wepeeee! I thought about continuing on but it was going to be too large so this is where I'm going to stop... hope this time I did it okay... not perfect, but at least "okay"... xD read and review people! Don't be mean!


	5. Chapter 5

Note before reading, the _Italic _is for thoughts and the "normal" ones are for everything else.

When Shuichi woke up his first thought was that he was still sleeping, caught up in a nightmare. Far away from Yuki's apartment, in a dark humid room and his body aching all over. Trying to move his arms he verified them to be chained, the weigh and pressure on his arms also gave him the idea of being laying down, there was no solid floor but he couldn't count the thin fabric on his back as a futon or a bed, only one thing felt like that and he had felt it back then on his time imprisoned as a slave. Part of his mind started freaking out, moving he had noticed he was naked, he was about to scream when a thought flashed through his mind and he closed his mouth; he knew the circumstances he was into, screaming would do no good until he found more about the place and the people around him. He waited impatiently until his eyes grew used to the darkness and made mental notes of every part of the room he could make form of. But then the door was open and his heart stopped, sinking immediately at hearing a men's voice, cruel and cold as winter "Oh I see you finally woke up" chains clashed against the cot bars. "Who are you?" asked Shuichi trying to sound as brave and indignant as possible. "I don't think you remember me..." started saying the men moving away from the door and the pale light it provided, Shuichi followed him as best as he could "We met some months ago, in a very special market" the men said and a click' sound was heard, light turning on.

It took some time for Shuichi's eyes to get used to the sudden light but when he did the men was in front of the bed smirking his natural animal grin, recognizing him Shuichi's heart froze. "What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap you?" repeated Aizawa Taki in a mocking tone "I would never do something like that, you see..." he mused moving around the cot, the tip of his finger drawing the frame of Shuichi's body, "There's something you must know," Shuichi didn't move nor flinch trying hard to be brave and focus on the details of the room, now with the lights on he had the chance to find a way to get out of there. "And what could that be?" snarled Shuichi and Aizawa's eyes glared between excitement and wrath "Your adored master has sold you, you're mine now" Aizawa said delighted with the desperate expression Shuichi's face transformed in to. "That's not possible... he wouldn't ever... He..." this picked Aizawa's attention, his sadistic nature feeding hungrily "And what makes you think he can't? What? That he loves you? please! Be realistic!"

Shuichi stared at him in shock "I can't, I don't believe you!"

"Believe it or not he SOLD YOU" he said bending to grip viciously Shuichi's wrists "this very morning he sold you in exchange of a young virgin, I guess for someone like him is perfect" he said and Shuichi could not hold back the tears anymore "That's not true, it's not!" he cried closing his eyes, Aizawa licked his lips and bent closer "why? He's only another master and you're nothing more than property to be sold if needed or wanted"

"No! no!" Shuichi cried and tried to move his body away from Aizawa's grip a burning sensation when the shackles cut in to his skin. "He got bored of you, so sad, he got himself something better but don't you worry" he said inhaling deep Shuichi's essence moving closer to his neck "It's a pity you're no longer a virgin but you look just as fine, and your sweet little cries will make up for it" feeling Aizawa's hand caressing his thigh revulsion and fear crawled in Shuichi's heart, he trashed and tried hard to fight his advances but then, Aizawa furious, punched him hard on his stomach leaving him breathless, and when he lifted his eyes to face his attacker a hand crossed fast against his cheek, "I guess you need some lessons" Aizawa's voice was acid, Shuichi felt his ears humming, his cheek felt numb and pulsing, he tasted copper. "I wanted to be gentle with you but I see you don't want that, remember you brought this on yourself"

The metal cuffs stinged against his wounds, the more he fought the harder it became to move and breath. Noticing the last love marks on Shuichi's neck Aizawa's vision blured and his grip tightened making Shuichi cry in pain. "I'll take my time to replace every mark he gave you, to erase every memory of him, you're mine now and you'll scream my name from now on" he said gropping his groin hard with one hand. "No!" cried Shuichi closing his eyes at the pain, Aizawa's excitement increased at the sight of Shuichi's tears "What a beautiful expression" Shuichi terrified shivered like a leaf taken by the wind. "No please... I'm begging you please don't!"

It was late in the night when the meeting ended and Yuki went back to his apartment hoping to catch his lover still awake. It was his birthday and even thought for years that day had ment nothing he now wanted so badly to ravish a sweet chocolate-covered singer. Arriving at the apartment his brows furrowed, the doorkeeper was waiting for him, he went out of the car and walked towards him, he was about to ask what was happening when he noticed in the hands of the young men a shopping bag with a grapped present and a small money pouch with a pink bunny tied to it. Shuichi's money pouch.

A cold searing fear started growing in the pit of his stomach with each step he gave, the men was not able to say anything, the expression in his face made Yuki rush to the elevator and to his apartment, opening the door he found everything ready for a surprise birthday party, a cake ready in the table, an adorable "Happy Birthday" sign and cut vegetables and meat to be prepared Yuki's favorite dishes. Calling was useless and he knew it, but still he voiced Shuichi's name desperately walking from room to room hoping to find the annoying brat sleeping in their room, but nothing, turning back again to the entrance hall he found the doorkeeper and he not able to say anything handed the package to him, the present had a small tag "To Yuki from his lover Shuichi – Happy Birthday" a heart drawn all around it, he felt like he was about to fall, what was happening, was this a nightmare? If that was true he wanted to wake up now, he NEEDED to wake up.

The doorkeeper fidgeted and looked to the floor and yuki to back to the floor then decided to speak " When I went to my dinner break I found it sir, master Shuichi I knew had gone out to buy yourself a present, he was very happy and excited about it, he said he would take his time and I thought it was fine, but he didn't come back and when I found this I didn't know what to do... I tried to call the police but they told me that is law that can't do nothing until 24 hours but that they're going to be alert for anything... I... I didn't know what else to do..." the men a greck of stress and fear had come to love the kid, so lively and cute, always smiling and nice to everyone, "Who could ever do something like this to him!?"

The feeling inside was acid now, turning he was barely able to make it to the bathroom, stress he thought, he flushed the toilet and drank water from the faucett to remove the bile taste. Flipping his phone he dialed the 2nd number on speed dial, when picked up he didn't wait "Touma someone kidnapped Shuichi I need your help"

"What? How?"

"It doesn't matter right now, I need you to first locate the members of his band and every person he knows to make sure he's not with neither of them. Second I need to check every tape for suspicious movements on the days Shuichi went to the company even in the area surrounding the building." Yuki moved to his office and pulled out a gun from his desk, he shoved it inside his pocked and walked out of his apartment followed by the doorkeeper. "Let me do some calls, I'll call you back in 15" Touma said quickly voices shouting in the background "make it fast"

"I know..." Touma said and then the call disconnected.

"Keep in touch with the police, inform me of anything inmediately!" he commanded to the young men and he nodded seing him leave to his car again. Yuki drived and walked around asking for clues, he found the shopkeeper, he remembered the kid, so young and lovely, his eyes sparkled at finding the book, people remembered him, why hadn't anyone see him?. Then looking at a store infront he asked for the security tape, they had it, Shuichi was there, until a hand drag him out of view, the face of the attacker was not on the tape. The phone rang and he picked up.

"He was kindnapped" he said before Touma could say anything "I have a tape, I need you to find proof"

"I'm on it right now, come as soon as possible, I have some clues"

The time seemed to accelarate and stop in blurring sequences, he could no longer tell what was happening except that Shuichi was gone and he had no time to loose, every minute lessened the chances to find him, what if the kipnapper was taking him out of the country?, what if he was being sold again? To whom? Where?. Yuki was out of his mind in panic, such fear he had never felt before, there was no life after Shuichi. Biting his lips he stopped in front of N-G Records and dashed inside, Touma was waiting for him and guided him to a lower department were some security guards at the sight of them left, the room was filled with tv screens and computers.

"There was a man that started coming soon after he was announced on television, but you have to know we always have people doing that, he never did anything, he never approached anyone, but now I know he only stayed until Shuichi left, and only came on days he came" Touma explained typing on a computer for some escenes to be displayed in different screens, showing a tall man with black hair, hungry brown eyes that never left Shuichi's frame. "Oh God..." whispered Yuki and swalled hard to stop the bile rise again in his throat. "Oh shit..."

"Do you know him?" inquiered Touma turning to see his brother in law, Yuki did not wait dashing towards the door in seconds "I need you to find him, Aizawa Taki anything you have of him, NOW!" he screamed and run out of the building and in to his car to drive to the location his card said. A month ago he had showed at his office in the editorial house wanting to buy Shuichi, he had giving him information, his name was all Touma needed. He tried his houses, he had some money from a lowly band he had, but no one seemed to know about him for a couple of weeks now, and there was no clues.

Hours passed and there was no sign of them, the day was clear and sunny, perfect for a stroll would say Shuichi, Yuki could barely counsil his tears, anger and terror mixed up with the pain of not having his lover by his side. How had he come to love him so much in so little time only God knew, and how would he manage without him was something he dared not know. A ringing sound and he almost lost his control over the car, "What?" he asked his voice tight as a bowstring. "We found him!" declared Touma quickly "He bought drugs on a farmacy next to an abandoned house, the area is secluded and the house has being abandoned for years, informs says he has being walking around the area for a couple of days now. I'll message you the address" he said and a few clicking sounds were heard, "I know you wont but try wait for me I'm on my way"

Yuki had no reasons to wait, he drove as fast as he could not caring of his life, his mind only in saving his beloved's. Shuichi's crying voice resounded in his head, he had to find him.

The house was big but old, the front door like the windows had being wall in with wooden boards, the grass in the yard was out of control, a putrit and humid smell hang in the air. But it was easy to find a way in, and for that he was greateful. The kitchen's door had being already forced, he opened it careful of making no noise and quickly covered the house trying to find his beloved, the floors were dangerous, sinking with every step. He kept a track of how to scape if need it, he heard cars outside, Touma for sure, there was no time now. Then a sound muffled but clear enough crossed the space. "Shuichi" he gasped and dashed as fast as he could downstairs depeer in to the house. The voice again, this time clearer was of crying, running he oppened the door, it flew silently to uncover a petryfying escene, Shuichi naked in bed, Aizawa on top of him, hearing a whispered name of Yuki he turned and a wide smirk painted his face cruely "So good for you to arrive, you can watch me enjoy your little whore" he said, his eyes were clouded, he didn't need any proof to know he was drunk and probably drugged, he turned back and moved his hips again violently thrusting inside Shuichi who cried and moaned. In shock Yuki took seconds to digest what was happening, Shuichi was moaning and hard, there were no chains or restrictions, _what is happening? Had Shuichi being kidnapped or had he gone on his own accord?_, but then focusing on Shuichi he saw the angry red wounds in his writs, the blue and purple wellts on his arms and torax, seeing his face he saw the tears and the blood, and his world turned black.

In a matter of seconds Yuki attacked Aizawa throwing him away from shuichi and in to the wall, he bit him up to a pulp and would have not stopped until killing him if many arms had not stopped him a voice calling him "Yuki stop!." Turning his body to face his new enemy he stopped dead when recognizing Touma's face, as always he appeared calm "Shuichi is right there" he said and pointed to the bed, Yuki turned to see him "He needs you more" and that it was all it took. Scared and trembling he approached the bed, for a second eeing his friend and relative he looked vulnerable, something Touma had never wanted to see, it pained him greatly. Then Yuki turned to see his beloved, for the last time he heard his name from his brother in law's lips, he turned to receive with one hand keys, he had not noticed the chain locking his left foot. Unlocking him he picked his body up and cradled him tenderly against his chest, with this Shuichi opened his eyes slowly and smiled tears running down his cheeks "Yuki" he called, his voice hoarse from crying, "you came for me"

"Of course I did, I'm sorry I took so long" he tried not to cry but be brave infront of the youngster, Shuichi trembled and snuggled in his arms "I knew you wouldn't"

"what?" taken aback Yuki stared at him "He said you sold me, that you were bored with me" Shuichi explained, tears falling. Moving his arm slowly up Shuichi touched Yuki's cheeks, hope fully showing in his eyes "I knew, because you said you loved me... that's why... that's why I..." Yuki felt his heart breaking, shaken to the deepest part of himself, there was no way he could remove those painful memories from the little one, the trauma in his voice, and how hard he had hold on Yuki's words to continue on waiting for him. "Yes, I love you, I love you so much and that's why I'm here and we're going home" he responded back starting to walk out of the room with Shuichi in his arms, Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled "I love you Yuki"

Then Yuki felt the body turning limp and heavy, his arm falling, hanging in the air, "Shuichi? Shuichi'?!" he screamed desperately trying to wake him up but Shuichi's eyes did not open, he did not move. Turning to see Touma he stared at him in terror. "SHUICHI!"

It was all black when he woke up again, the air was clean and his body hurted in many places, his arm weighting tones, in seconds Shuichi remembered Aizawa and screamed in panic and fear but then warm hands holded his hands and arms surrounding him softly against a hard chest, a voice whispering in his ear "I'm here, you're safe, you're in home now" turning he saw lilac irises staring back at him "Yuki! Yuki!" he cried surrounding his neck with his arms to embrace him tight against him not caring for the pain in his body. In response Yuki embraced him back carefully, kissing him many times tenderly. "I believed in you, I couldn't... I love you so much, I knew you'll come for me why did you took so long?"

Shuichi's cries were not unexpected but still hurt Yuki's heart, he himself could not stop repeating the same question, Shuichi's body trembled with every sob and tear "Forgive me, He was not in his home, it took me so much to find out, it took us so much to find you... I was so desperate I thought I would not see you again." Hearing this Shuichi tightened the embraced and let louder cries fall burying his face in Yuki's neck. When he was able to calm down Yuki laid him down and turned on the nightstand light, it was dim so it didn't hurt Shuichi's eyes "the doctor said that you're quite hurt but nothing serious, they have disinfected your wounds and salved the welts, the doctor are of my trust so you don't have to worry." Yuki said moving his hand up and down Shuichi's arm "I know you don't like pills but you'll be taking some for stopping the swelling and avoid infections." Shuichi nodded slowly smiling at Yuki.

After taking the pills Yuki laid him down again beside him, but then kissing him in his forehead Yuki tensed and worried, Shuichi lifted his eyes to see him "I have to put cream on you... you're not going to like it, but I have to do it, you understand? He hurt you pretty badly." For a second Shuichi didn't understand but watching Yuki's eyes he shivered and closed his eyes trying not to remember Aizawa's touch. "I understand, I trust you"

Yuki kissed him softly repeatly, when Shuichi relaxed he kissed deep in his mouth focusing on every spot that melted Shuichi boneless. Helping him turn on to his stomach he lowered his clothes. Shuichi kept his eyes closed trying not to imaging Aizawa's face, but it was hard, everytime he touched him he thought it was Aizawa instead making him want to cry. Seeing this Yuki stopped and bent closer to his ear to whisper "Shuichi, open your eyes" and Shuichi did facing his lover who instantly kissed him locked for a couple of minutes in a hot passionate expression of love. Shuichi shivered and pushed his hips up making Yuki smirk on the kiss. Sensing it Shuichi scowled and Yuki laughed heartely, "I love you" he said and went back to kissing him this time his hand moving to Shuichi's shoulder to remove fabric and caress exposed skin. Shuichi tried to move away but Yuki stopped him softly "Don't close your eyes, it's only me" he said and positioned himself on top of him for Shuichi to never leave his sight "look only at me, hear only my voice, feel only my touch, because you're only mine, right?" Yuki asked and Shuichi bowed his head in response unable to voice any answer.

Repeating never ending love vows, touching him with tenderness, licking and sucking over heated skin to mark him again as his alone. Numbing the pain in Shuichi's heart first to move on numbing his fisical wounds. Moving his hands slowly with his voice, making him know it was him the man he loved and no one else. Shuichi concentrated in Yuki's deep baritone voice everytime shadows crawled in his mind, holding in to the words that soft lips declared, of how much he missed him, how much he loved him, making silly jokes and even mentioning jokes about his terrible voice and songs. Shuichi furrowed his brows and pouted acting angry, but smiled then letting Yuki kiss him on his lips, moaning softly. The treatment finished Yuki embraced him, moving his hand to let Shuichi tremble and come with his lust filled cries of his name.

When his breathing was normal again Shuichi snuggled close to Yuki "...I'm sorry" he said and Yuki furrowed in confusion "about what?

"I couldn't help reacting... but you can't... I'm sorry I'm useless right now" Shuichi responded and his voice quivered. "Do you love me?" asked Yuki petting Shuichi's head "Eh?"

"do you love me?" Yuki repeated and Shuichi lifted his gace "Yes, with all my heart" at this Yuki smiled lovinly "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes" responded again Shuichi feeling a loud thump in his chest "he used drugs on you for you to react, I use love, your crying voice, your delicious reactions are all because of sweet happiness so you don't have to worry" he said and Shuichi blushed and burried his face against Yuki's chest "You know I would never act like that bastard touching you right now knowing your hurt, you're not a sexual toy but my lover" he explained and Shuichi's eyes sparkled with happiness "I'll just have to figure out how to tease you in other wicked ways" he finished and Shuichi blushed hard. "Pervert" he murmured but smiled softly, Yuki chuckled placing his chin on top of Shuichi's head. "Don't worry for anything, is fine if we order take out for sometime, I'll speak with Touma too"

"Thanks"

"It's fine, later on when you're all but cured we'll do some nights of 4 or 5 rounds and you'll be able to return my tender love" Yuki mused and Shuichi was shocked "What?!"

"And you could always use a cos-play, that would be even better, you know spice it up" Yuki said chuckling at Shuichi's angry and flustered face, "pervert! Old pervert!" he blurted fighting slightly but pulling closer to his beloved "...I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or the characters... and no, I'm not going to cry about of it... I'm not crying, it's only dust in my eyes!

Shuichi looked up at the clear sky smiling widely, the sun was bright and the wind smelled sweet and fresh. It had being exactly 7 months and 3 days things the kidnapping ordeal, Shuichi had taken several weeks to physically heal and another set of months too loose his fear of going out without Yuki. Various nights he woke up soaked in sweat, crying in pain, confused and lost for his minds eye would not recognize Yuki's bedroom and could only see Aizawa Taki's basement.

In those nights Yuki would call his name repeatedly without invading his personal space, waiting for the sign that he was finally waking up from his nightmare to then bring him to his arms and sooth his aching heart, Shuichi in response surrounded Yuki's waist with his arms and brought him as close as he could breaking up in tears. The process of forgetting and numbing the wounds was quicker than the process of remembering and facing them, that part was companied and worked with a psychologist Touma investigated for them. She had the benefit of being a girl which calmed down Shuichi's anxiety, kept everything confidential for real, which calmed down Touma's nervousness and patiently helped Shuichi reestablish his confidence in the world and his boyfriend, not once judging Shuichi's sexual orientation, which calmed down Yuki's worries, not because she could use Shuichi's fragile state of mind to change him but because if she said anything, she could break Shuichi's fragile heart.

Through the hardest to the easiest part Shuichi tried to continue on with his life, his normal housekeeping agenda and his work on N-G Records, it took sometime for him to be comfortable away from Yuki and inside soundproofed rooms but he was able to manage it and in the end he used his music and lyrics to express his feelings and support his recovery. Music, an spiritual ointment healed wounds Yuki was not able to see and prepared Shuichi for harder trials in the months to come. And so the year ended, the new year started and with the first spring blossoms Shuichi gave his first steps outside of the apartment alone.

In truth he was going to meet up with Yuki a few blocks down the street, where a small shrine and garden hosted a lantern festival. Shuichi had never visited a shrine or festival, his family to poor to dream about such things, but now with Yuki Shuichi used the chance and excitement to walk out alone and to enjoy a lovers night with his beloved, even if Yuki didn't fully wanted to.

"Yuki!" leaning against a light-post Yuki Eiri waited for his lover to arrive, when he heard his name called by a high pitched yet adorable voice he knew instantly his said lover was there. "You're late how long do you think I have being waiting?" he fumed as a way of greeting, Shuichi's brows knitted and he pouted softly "Not my fault, you said it was down 7th street but it's down 10st street"

"Doesn't matter let's start already so I can go home early"

"Let's start with the 'pick up ducks' game!" beamed Shuichi not listening to his boyfriend's rumbling and taking his hand in between his he pulled Yuki along.

And even thought Yuki stated over and over again that he hated festivals and shrines and crowds, (and possibly anything that's fun except sex) he followed Shuichi in to every game, sometimes playing with him, like in the bowling game where he earned two rings which were too small for his fingers, or the dart game, where he masterly punctured a red balloon and a blue one which earned him pretty flower necklaces for Shuichi; sometimes playing for him like in the game of knocking a plushy with ping-pong balls, and basket shoot to earn for Shuichi a giant stuffed-bunny and a small gold fish pet in a plastic bag; and in others he just watched him play and loose, that made him chuckle and smirk delighted on Shuichi's stubborn pouts.

They also tried electrical games like the Russian roulette, bumper cars, the Pendulum, a Russian mountain and the love tunnel, the last one on Shuichi's earnest request.

"Come quick!" called Shuichi smiling, his rosy cheeks never hiding his blush, annoyed by the group of girls in the area squealing over "_boys love"_ Yuki followed his lover without real intentions on stepping inside the small white swam boats. Until Shuichi stopped dead on the lake dock and turned over one heel slowly, and for Yuki it felt like watching a movie in stop motion, the movement graceful and innocent, his smile the most beautiful he could have ever seen, his eyes gleaming like stars with love and happiness. "Yuki there's a boat ready!" Yuki was rendered speechless, closing his eyes and lowering his head in defeat he walked towards his beloved, helped him inside the boat and stepped inside too. Of course he had surrendered for Shuichi's behalf but on the short travel inside the tunnel he took advantage of every corridor and corner to kiss and caress his lover. So when they finally arrived Shuichi's flustered and crying face made every second worth it. "Mmm..." mumbled Shuichi trying to control his raging heart, the ministrations strong enough to lighten his desire, yet not enough to unravel him, leaving him basically needy.

"So what's next?" asked Yuki acting as he didn't notice Shuichi's frustration.

"Well, it's almost eleven... the fireworks should be starting pretty soon..." Shuichi was not quite able to focus on what exactly she wanted, maybe if he cooled himself down, eying an ice-cream vendor he instantly let go of Yuki's hand and run to it. Yuki on his side was momentously annoyed at his lovers escape but realizing the possibilities he smirked delighted. "You don't have to be so willful I can always buy you an ice-cream" he purred and Shuichi smiled happily never noticing Yuki's predator look. "Yay! And then can we go to the ferris wheel? If line up now maybe we can see the fireworks from the top of the ferris wheel!" and that was not exactly what Yuki had in mind, he had wanted to work on Shuichi's frustration with the soft cream sweet and then eat him up with it, but then again, the possibilities where unlimited for the open mind of a writer. So he smiled his charming smile and nodded. "Anything for you"

"Yay! Thank you Yuki I love you the most!" beamed Shuichi quickly running to the line for the ferris wheel. "Excuse me boy," coughed a tall bearded man stopping Shuichi on his tracks, "this game is only for couples after 10:30"

"Eh?" for a second Shuichi felt sad and troubled turning to see Yuki's face, "What's wrong Shuichi?" asked Yuki when he finally arrived at the ferris line, "Excuse me Sir, like I already told your little brother this game is only for couples after 10:30, I'm sorry but it's the rules" Yuki stared at the man for a second, turned to see Shuichi's sad expression and turned again to employees serious face, "I'm sorry for the disturbance," apologized Yuki with his charming smile, but before the man could say something in return surrounded Shuichi's waistline with his arm and bringing him close enough kissed him deeply on his mouth, "but as you can see we're a couple," dumbfounded and confused the man stuttered and mumbled, when he finally was able to muster a word the line had moved and Shuichi and Yuki were safely inside the ferris wheel.

Inside the Ferry wheel Shuichi sat closest to the window while Yuki chose the furthest side to comfortably stretch his long legs. "I'm sorry..." murmured Shuichi after a couple seconds of awkward silence. "And why is that?" replied Yuki acting as he didn't understand what he meant, but Shuichi did not smile, "I'm not a girl and I'm so small they will always think I'm your little brother and like today because of what I wanted you're force to do that on public..." Shuichi fidgeted, his head hanging low, "I know you're a popular writer and if they ever found out..."

"You're becoming a popular singer now too, do you mind if they found out about us?"

"No! Of course not!..." Instantly responded Shuichi facing finally at Yuki, "I love you with all my heart and whether they know or not I only need you"

"Then it's the same for me," continued on Yuki, his tone matter-of-factly, "From the beginning I have never cared of what they think or know about me, and if it comes to you it only matters if you're happy or unhappy." Shuichi's eyes filled with tears, then the ferris wheel started giving him the chance to look at the window and dry the tears away. With the view of the city lights it was easy for Shuichi to lose himself and enjoy the ride, slow and paused it moved higher and higher, never noticing the changing stare of his lover. "Ah!" They were almost at the top when Shuichi felt cold liquid in his forefinger, the ice-cream he had quickly forgotten was starting to melt in his fingers. "Oh no," Shuichi fumed licking the ice-cream down, Yuki in front of him took detailed note of every movement and expression of his lover. But then trying to lick his fingers clean he didn't notice the cold sweet falling until it landed on his chest. "Oh no... Ah! Yuki!" this time before he could try on cleaning his shirt Yuki changed sits and bent to lick the cream away, "Yuki that's enough, theres no more ice-cream there" Shuichi squirmed and blushed, but Yuki didn't stop using the wet fabric to caress the skin below it, "I think I found something sweeter than your ice-cream," purred Yuki nibbling at the clothed nipple, the hardened nub visible through the wet fabric. "Yuki?" moaned Shuichi softly trying to gather his thoughts, "What's wrong?" asked Yuki moving his hands under the shirt to circle Shuichi's waist and caress his back, his mouth alternating kisses between Shuichi's neck and collarbone. "We can't... here..." puffs of air interrupted his words, his body trembling with desire, the sexual frustration the excitement over the game had hidden was being uncovered quickly.

"Why?" was Yuki's shameless response, "we're on top now and by the moment we're down the fireworks will be drowning your sweet cries."

"No," Shuichi tried to fight against Yuki's skillful ministrations, when your ears it's been licked and sucked in a such a sensual manner there is no way your mind can work properly. "The ice-cream will fall" squeaked, and knowing that THAT was no valid excuse Shuichi was surprised when Yuki stopped, _"maybe he doesn't want to be sticky all over" _he thought but his relief was short at seeing Yuki's hungry stare, "Then I'll eat you with it" Yuki purred and pushed him down the ferris cushions, the movement had stopped for the first time, so using the time he unbuckled Shuichi's shorts and lowered down. "Try not to move darling or people down below will notice" he mused taking the ice-cream from Shuichi's hand who could do nothing but blush deep red.

Taking a small portion of the ice-cream on his tongue Yuki bent closer to Shuichi's waist line and started his way down, playing with his navel for a couple of second, then moving lower to kiss and nibble the cream away from Shuichi's thighs, for a second there was light, firecrackers and fireworks illuminating the sky and part of the ferris car. "Yuki don't... don't..." moaned Shuichi barely able to control his body, "Why? We have done it countless times already" responded Yuki never stopping his caresses, his hands moving over Shuichi's chest to prod and massage his hardened nipples. "It's too bright..." he moaned and puffed, "your room... it's darker..."

"But today is special, I want to see all of you" purred Yuki in response going down to lick and suck Shuichi's dripping manhood. "Ahh, Yuki... Yuki!" cried Shuichi clenching his hands against the cushions, his small hip bucking, "you're delicious with ice-cream," said Yuki taking a larger amount of ice-cream and licking it all over Shuichi's shaft. "No Yuki... please... please I can't" pleaded Shuichi tears clouding his vision, his body tensing, fire coiling inside of him. Yuki only sucked harder moving his hands to coat with ice-cream Shuichi's entrance. When the position proved useless he stopped and pulled Shuichi by his hands to sit on his lap, one leg in each side of his hips. "Yuki" called Shuichi his eyes filled with lust, his lips searching for his beloveds lips to quickly find them and crash in a hungry kiss.

The Ferris car started his movement again and Yuki's hand moved with it, easily coating and filling Shuichi's puckered whole, first one finger pressing in and out and in circles, then two fingers stretching the tight ring of muscles with a scissoring motion and finally three fingers prodding and pressing deep earning loud cries and moans from the singer. "Yuki please, I can't anymore..." and with that Yuki pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, careful and swift he entered waiting before moving to let Shuichi adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"Yuki is fine..." moaned Shuichi but Yuki remained still kissing Shuichi's lips tenderly, "No, I don't want to hurt you"

"Please Yuki, I need you" Yuki lifted his eyes and started and Shuichi's lilac irises, his lips puffed with so much kissing and bitting. "Shuichi, I love you" he moaned and started moving, Shuichi surrounded his neck with his arms and answered every thrust tightening his muscles around Yuki's manhood, the pleasure increasing with every passing second. "AH... there!" screamed Shuichi and Yuki smirked positioning himself to hit again a bundle of nerves inside Shuichi's body, "No... Yuki... more... more" cried Shuichi loosing his rhythm, "Ahgg, Shuichi..." groaned Yuki feeling Shuichi tightening hard around him, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster.

"Yuki I can't I'm coming... Yuki" Shuichi moaned his body tensing and letting go in a matter of seconds, his eyes closed in bliss, followed closely by Yuki's own cry of pleasure.

The Ferris car was again moving down for the last time, the wind clearing the sky of the smoke from the fireworks.

"Achiu," sneezed Shuichi and he tried to cover his body with his jean jacket.

"Shuichi are you alright?" after coming out of the ferris hot car the air had felt cold even for Yuki, Shuichi in his shorts and thin jean jacket could be easily freezing. "I'm fine, it's just getting a little too cold for me" responded Shuichi smiling but Yuki didn't buy it, taking his suit jacket off he placed it around Shuichi's shoulders and quickly pulled him inside the car. When both were inside the clicked the heating of the car on and embraced Shuichi close to him. Surprised Shuichi only smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. "better?"

"Yes" Yuki didn't have to ask, Shuichi cuddling against Yuki's chest felt warm and happy.

"Then let's go back to the hotel." and Shuichi moved to put on the seatbelt nodding, "I feel like going for a second round and you?"

Yuki's deep chuckled throbbed inside Shuichi's body making him blush and tremble instantly. "Yuki you're a perverte..." not able to finish Shuichi's lips were silenced by Yuki's lips with a lustful kiss marked with nibbles and a soft suck of his bottom lip. "Shuichi you're just too cute"

"Mou... Yuki..."

Dictionary: Takoyaki, is a fried ball with octopus inside.

Crab roll is a type of sushi roll that has crab sticks, avocado and mayonnaise.

"Mou" is an expression that sound like "Oh man" but it means something more like "Damn, I can't do nothing about it because I love it." : )

Author's note: 1:17 in the morning and it's done... I know it's my fault and I wouldn't need to do this if I had being working one page per week as I was suppose to do, but still... is good to know I was able to do it. Hope you like this chapter as much as I have while doing it. Thanks for everyone that has read it before, to all of you who are going to read it now and for those who not only reads it but takes the time to review, you can't possibly imagine how much energy and positives vibes you give me every time you write down something on the review space, even if it is only a "Good", "Bad" or "Not so bad" expression. Love you guys/girls. Read you soon. =V=


End file.
